


Ode To Barliman's

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, TheOneRing.net
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Barliman's chat's 15th Anniversary, I've taken my previous poems about that chat and combined them, tweaking, adding, and making more awesome. Happy birthday, Barli's!</p>
<p>Barliman's is the nickname of the main chat channel attached to TheOneRing.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Barliman's

Elven maidens and Hobbit gaffers,

Men of old and Dwarrow masters

Come to Bree and Barliman's

To exchange our songs and fanfictions!

Beware all ye, who enter here

For dragons pounce all who come near.

While Will and Milou guard the door,

Jeffrey and Dwyna flit 'round the floor

With Celebrian in the kitchen

and Barliman at the bar

Rich, Demzles, and Gondhir 

Fill the pun-fund jar.

Abi, Rauren, and Anameleth,

All form a clinging chain

And attach themselves to LC's legs,

who giggles and hugs her train.

Aranel, Nessy, and Suzy Q;

Watch newbies bounce around,

Helping wreak havoc upon the others,

Running them into the ground.

Bokkie and Blue, Nob and Kat,

Working or schooling, we're always around,

Puma, Elrenia, and BillthePony

At all hours, one can be found!

We have many friends from all over,

The States to the Kingdoms,

All races and colors,

Who love all the geekdoms.

MomoftheShire and GreenyHeart

Sitting in their chairs

Tossing things at Eclipsa,

Laughing loud and fair

There's a group that surfaces

For the Hall of Fire

Like Jenniearcheo and Darkover

Who chat and then retire

Morrow and her Morrowlingas,

Taking over chat,

Tornado, Dalek, Herculena,

Beardy and their cats!

Jan, morphor , and Nick LeStrange,

These chatters come from all kinds,

Effy, Tesra, and zaphodis,

Enriching the globe with geeky minds!

Xana and Miri moon over each other,

Gala and Sil do the same

We hope that they'll hurry and marry each another,

To save us all from mushy pain.

As dusk descends, the night owls emerge,

The Rava, Index, and Celebrian converge,

To gush about bunnies, and rain, and bats,

Until the sun rises, then it's all about cats!

Halion, Simon, Estel, and Mordi

Always so silent, their movements recorded

Whenever they speak, or move around chat

We make sure they know, we hope they come back!

Now the trolls will go unmentioned,

And I'm sorry for who I missed,

But these are all the regulars,

And our ever-growing list!

So stride through the door and order a pint

Listen, learn, and watch Elves do their hair

Hobbits are dancing and Men smoke their pipes,

And Dwarrows are drinking and touting their wares.

If you love to talk Tolkien,

And your guides have lost their way,

Come visit us at Barliman's

"Pull up a chair and enjoy your stay!"

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I am Celebrian and LC in this poem... My chat name is Lady_Celebrian, so LC is my nickname. it's been so long since I wrote and updated this poem, I didn't quite realize how much I was in this. I've made so many friends in this chat. Holler for me and someone in there most likely has my number if you need me.


End file.
